This invention relates generally to improved storage apparatus for electric extension cords and the like. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to an improved extension cord storage apparatus wherein the cord is easily extended to the desired length and wherein the cord is power reeled back into the storage apparatus.
Apparatus for storing electric extension cords have been constructed in the past as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,093,341 issued June 11, 1963 to Adolph Meletti; 3,346,703 issued Oct. 10, 1967 to J.E. Slinkered et al; and 3,929,210 issued Dec. 30, 1975 to Morris Cutler et al. Such devices have operated generally satisfactory.
However, when the reel on which the cord is stored is totally enclosed and when long cords 50 to 100 feet or longer are to be stored, problems have arisen in attempting to rewind the cord onto the reel evenly and smoothly so that the cord can be stored in the smallest space possible. Long cords also tend to tangle badly.
In addition, a problem has existed in that with such devices, a power cord or pig-tail, which extends from the extension cord storage apparatus to connect the extension cord into the electrical power circuit, has generally been relatively short because no provision has been made for the storage of such power cords or pig-tails if they are of any substantial length.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved electric extension cord storage apparatus that incorporates a level wind device for assuring that the cord, as it is being reeled, is smoothly and evenly wound on the drum or storage reel. Also, the apparatus of this invention includes a storage drum or reel that is also power rewound for containing the power cord.